Insensitive
by My one true love
Summary: Yana comes to the school and falls for John. He toys with her, stringing her along. Will she get a clue? Will he stop being so insensitive? P/OC *no spoilers* set before X2 Songfic/Short story


**A/N:** This is my first X-men fic, I loved the movie and I am working on several other fics currently that I will post soon. It's not all that great, but I had to start somewhere. Also, I am looking for people who would like to be written into my stories as OC. If interested please let me know, either through e-mail, AIM- TotallyFaithful or through reviews. Oh, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men or the song Insensitive on which this song is based, sung by Expose.

* * *

Being the new girl in school had it's advantages and disadvantages as Marie well knew. So when she heard that they would be getting another female student around her age she was eager to meet her. On the day that the girl was to come, Rogue drug Bobby and John down to Professor Xavier's office to wait for her.

"She here..." The Professor said and Marie stood up quickly as the doors swung open.

In the doorway standing next to Ororo was a beautiful young girl. She was about 5'6" with straight dark blonde hair with black streaks. It was pulled back in a bun and when she looked up her piercing green eyes jumped out at them. She wore a pair of snug fitting blue jeans and a maroon long sleeved button down shirt.

"Hi," Marie walked over to her, gloved hand extended. "My name's Marie....Or Rogue, whichever you prefer."

The girl extended her slender hand. "Yana...." She looked past Marie into the room. Marie quickly stepped aside so that Yana could meet the Professor.

"Welcome, Yana..." Xavier smiled to the girl. "Don't worry you'll be fine here."

Yana smiled and turned to the guys sitting off to the side. Both seemed to be about her age and were very attractive. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had brown hair and it seemed that his eyes were brown, but occasionally they seemed to flash to an almost red. Maybe she was imagining things, but she was fascinated by the guy already.

Marie shook her from her thoughts by introducing them to her. "This is my boyfriend, Bobby...." She pointed at him, Yana smiled slightly at the slightly possessive tone to her voice. "He's also known as Iceman." She pointed to the other guy. "That's John also known as Pyro."

Yana shook both of their hands but she was much more interested in John. "So who wants to show here around?" The Professor asked.

Marie was about to volunteer when Yana turned to John. "Would you mind showing me around?"

He shrugged as a smug grin came to his face. "Why not...." He stood slowly and headed to the door. "Let's go...."

Yana smiled and followed behind him. Yes, he was very cute and mmm, that butt. She made a vow to herself that she would make him hers one way or another. _'Watch out, Pyro...'_ she thought to herself. _'I love playing with fire....'_

* * *

John was showing her around the mansion when they came to the rooms. "This is the one that you will share with Rogue..." He pushed open the door and showed her the room. On one of the beds was her suitcase and bags.

Yana stepped inside to take a look. "Nothing special..." John smiled as he said it. He looked at her as she looked around the room. She was beautiful that was for sure and it was obvious that she had a thing for him. He might give her a chance, who knows? He could have his pick of the girls here but they were a few years younger than he was and he wasn't all about that. Yana looked like she might be more of the woman he was looking for. _'Only one way to find out, huh?'_ He smirked. "You ready to go see the rest of the mansion?"

Yana turned to him, a smile playing on her lips. "Of course...." She followed him out as he lead her down the long, seemingly endless halls. He stopped at another door.

"This is mine and Bobby's room..." He pushed it open and they stepped inside, the door shut firmly behind them. "It's a little messy, sorry..."

"No problem..." She smiled, wondering what they were doing in here, but her question was soon answered.

"I was thinking that we could talk. Get to know each other a little better..." He wrinkled up his nose. "But I can't stand to be in girl's room, too much pink and girlie stuff..." He smiled. "So what is your power?" He sat on the bed and motioned for her to do the same.

She walked over slowly, slightly sauntering. This might be easier than she had originally thought. He seemed quite interested in her. "I can stop time..." She smiled as she sat down. "And I'm assuming that your power is fire." She glanced down at the lighter that he held in his hand.

He nodded. "Smart and beautiful, I see...." He smiled at her before pausing. Then slowly he leaned in and kissed her.

For a moment she didn't respond. She didn't expect it to happen this fast, but hey, why not? Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. As he began to pull back she leaned in and kissed him again.

_'Hmmmm....Finally, a real woman...'_ John thought to himself as he deepened their kiss.

John pushed Yana back on the bed and his hands went up her shirt. This wasn't what she had been expecting, but she guessed that this would be okay. Then he slowly climbed his way on top of her. She tried to pull back but he pushed his tongue further into her mouth. Things were moving just a little too fast for her. She didn't mind making out with a guy, but it seemed like John wanted more, more than she wanted to give especially to a guy that she had just met. Finally after trying to get him to stop she used her power and froze time.

She shoved him off of her and stalked out. Just before shutting the door she unfroze time and shook her head at John. "I'm not like that, John..." She slammed the door shut behind her.

_How do you cool your lips_

_After a summer's kiss?_

_How do you rid the sweat_

_After the body bliss?_

_How do you turn your eyes_

_From the romantic glare?_

_How do you block the sound of a voice_

_That you'd know anywhere?_

* * *

**A few weeks later....**

John had apologized to Yana for the incident that happened in his room, but he hadn't really meant it. He knew that all he had to do was give a little of what she wanted and then he could get what he wanted. So he let her believe that he really liked her and they began to date. They constantly hung out with Bobby and Marie, which was fine with him for now but that would change.

The four of them had gotten permission from the Professor to go into town for a date. They brought two separate cars just in case they decided not to do the same thing and were told to be home no later than 12. They went to dinner and caught a movie. But after the movie they decided to split up.

"So, Yana....we have about two hours until we have to be back, I have an idea...." He smiled.

"What?"

"You've gotta trust me, it's a surprise...."

Yana smiled slightly. "Okay..." They jumped into the car and they began to drive. Finally they stopped on a cliff it looked like. John jumped out and walked to the edge, motioning for her to come look.

The sight was breathtaking. They were looking down on part of the city that was all lit up. Yana smiled at John and he leaned over, placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and went to the trunk of the car, pulling out a blanket and a CD player. He laid the blanket down and pushed play on the CD player, a soft melody began to spill from it. "You had this planned didn't you, John?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yes...."

She smiled as they laid down on the blanket, his arms wrapped around her, their eyes on the stars. Before long she felt his lips on her neck. She turned over so that she lay facing him and they began to kiss passionately. His hands slid up her shirt and she let it slide again. When he undid her bra she decided that this would be okay. She was falling in love with him and assumed that he felt the same way.

This would be her first time and she figured why not? As he pulled her shirt off and began on her pants all she had to do was look into his eyes. She got lost in them, in the fire in them. Yes, this was definitely okay.

_I should've known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual walk advice_

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

_Told me maybe you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive_

When they were done they dressed themselves and Yana felt like she was flying. She had heard such horror stories about your first time but that had been nothing but pleasure as she had looked into his eyes.

John watched her as they got back into the car and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with her forever. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts. He was Pyro, he fell for no one. He may have the power of fire but his heart was made of ice. He quickly got ahold of himself as he started the care.

Yana looked at the time. They still had another hour until they had to be back and they seemed to only be about ten minutes from the school. She turned to him as he peeled out. "Are we going back to the school?"

John turned to her, but all of the fire that she had seen in his eyes just moments ago seemed to have disappeared. All that she could see was coldness. "Yes..." He said shortly before turning back to the road.

Yana sat there for a minute stung by his words. Where had her John gone, the sweet natured, loving guy that she had just gave herself to? She tried again to start a conversation with him but he would have none of it. She shook her head and sat back in her seat, trying to hide the tears. She didn't know what she done wrong but she wasn't going to have a one-sided conversation.

_How do you numb your skin_

_After the warmest touch?_

_How do you slow your blood_

_After the body rush?_

_How do you free your soul_

_After you've found a friend?_

_How do you teach a heart_

_That it's a crime to fall in love again?_

When they got back to the school John parked the car and then hurried into, leaving Yana to try and catch up. When she did she grabbed his arm lightly. "Are you going to walk me to my room?"

He turned to her, his eyes still cold. "No. I'm tired...You'll be fine, walking yourself to your room." And with that he jerked his arm from her grasp and walked away. She stood there for a moment, in shock before running down the hall to her room.

She threw open the door, throwing herself onto the bed, sobs racking her body. Marie's eyes widened as she hurried over and began to rub the girl's back. "What's wrong, Yana?"

"It's John..." She said through her sobs. "Tonight we...well, you know...." She tried to control her tears but when she was unsuccessful she tried to continue as best as possible. "And now-now he's not himself...He's cold and short...." She paused searching for another word. "Insensitive...." She finally was able to stop crying and she fell asleep with Marie rubbing her back.

_You probably won't remember me_

_It's probably ancient history._

_I'm one of the chosen few_

_Who went ahead and fell for you._

_I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch_

_I fell too fast, I felt too much._

_I thought that you might have_

_Some advice on how to be insensitive_

The next few days were terrible for them all. John was acting like nothing was wrong and Yana avoided him at all costs. Bobby and Marie were upset with John but he was still their friend. If John was with them Yana would go sit someplace else or go hang out with someone else. But one day John walked up on them while the three of them were eating lunch. He nonchalantly sat down across from Yana. "What's up guys?"

Yana looked up, her eyes flashing with anger and sadness. She shook her head. "I just lost my appetite." She quickly stood and then dropped her tray in John's lap. "Opps, sorry about that...." She smirked at him as she grabbed the tray from him and walked away.

She ran to the Professor's room to let him know that she would be leaving. She didn't have to explain, he knew. He arranged for her a cab and off she went to her room. She quickly packed her bags and she was almost done when Marie walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing....I'm leaving, I can't deal with this anymore. I'm gonna go back home." She stopped and looked up at Marie. "I'm sorry....I promise that I will keep in contact."

Marie eyes shined with tears. Her and Yana had grown very close in the past few weeks and she would miss her. She wrapped her arms around the girl in a quick hug. "You be careful and I'll miss you..."

Yana smiled through her tears. "I'll miss you, too...." She pulled away and finished with her bags. "You be careful, Marie....Bobby's a great guy but he is still a guy..." She said bitterly. Then she turned and walked out the doors, down the stairs and out the front doors.

_I should've known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual walk advice_

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

_Told me maybe you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive_

After putting her bags into the cab she looked up at the building one more time. In one of the windows she saw John and their eyes met. In them she saw the John that she had fallen for, the one with the fire in his eyes. But it was quickly gone, replaced by the coldness. She shook her head and made a solemn promise to herself, _'I will forget you John, no matter what it takes...'_ Then she stepped into the cab, leaving John and the school far behind her.

Inside the house, John turned away from the window a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't know why he was letting her go. She made him feel like no one had ever made him feel before-alive. But then those feelings inside of him, the insecurities, telling him that no one could ever love him and that he had to lock himself up so that he would never get hurt, kept coming back to him. He shook his head and walked off down the hallway determined to forget the beautiful girl with the piercing green eyes that had haunted his dreams for weeks now.

* * *

**Did you like it? Would you like a sequel? Let me know! Review!**


End file.
